runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP Foundation/SCPs/SCP-RS-018
Item #: SCP-RS-018 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-RS-018 currently cannot be contained due to its abilities. All attempts at capture, including the use of the anti-teleportation devices, have resulted in failure. Given its widespread nature, efforts to suppress knowledge of the phenomenon are considered counterproductive. Instead, instructions on returning to the baseline reality are distributed to the public through Foundation fronts. Description: SCP-RS-018 is a male black cat of indeterminate breed. It is physiologically identical to a normal Felis catus with the exception of glowing red eyes. The entity answers to "Bob" and is capable of human speech, demonstrating fluency in British English, Spanish, German, French, Brazilian Portuguese and Dutch. Interviews have revealed that SCP-RS-018 communicates with humans through its face-shaped amulet. Upon manifestation, SCP-RS-018 will abduct and transport the nearest human to a location in an alternate universe. SCP-RS-018-A is a large prison cell roughly resembling the Falador Party Room. Surveys show that it contains the following: * Some 21 purple latex balloon animals, believed to represent cats, dogs, sheep and goats. They are animate but exhibit no signs of sentience. Laboratory testing has shown their remains to be non-anomalous. * A functioning Bank of RuneScape deposit box near the eastern wall. How items are transported to the baseline reality is not known. * A gate on the south side, determined to be the only egress. It has three (3) locks, all of which are initially in a locked state. * A large lever to the west of the gate. SCP-RS-018-1 is a Caucasian male of indeterminate age who answers to "Pete" and is always found within SCP-RS-018-A on arrival of the subject. "Pete" will explain that he also wishes to escape before requesting assistance in operating the lever. Doing so causes a holographic projection of a balloon animal to appear. Bursting a matching balloon produces a key capable of opening any one (1) lock. Other balloons yield keys as well, but those reset the locks instead. Keys disappear after usage regardless of success or failure. All three (3) locks must be opened before exit is possible. Thus far, there are no other means of unlocking the gate. Leaving the cell transports the subject back to his or her original location, after which "Pete" will follow. Attempts to access the area outside of SCP-RS-018-A have been unsuccessful as there is no known method of passing through the gate without triggering the teleportation mechanism. The walls of the cell have so far proven indestructible. Upon returning to Gielinor, "Pete" will express his gratitude and then disappear. GPS trackers placed on him cease transmitting at this point. It is not clear whether "Pete" vanishes on his own accord or is transported via an external means. SCP-RS-018-1 does not match the profile of any known missing persons. Subjects that remain in SCP-RS-018-A for 15 minutes or longer generally report a feeling of weakness. This effect is otherwise harmless and gradually subsides upon departure. SCP-RS-018 itself has never been seen in the cell or surrounding area. SCP-RS-018-B is an islet with an approximate land area of ███ m² in an unidentified body of water. SCP-RS-018 is invariably present at this location. The islet has been noted to contain: * An estimated ██ trees matching those found in tropical climates. * Four (4) statues depicting cats in various positions, believed to correspond to the cardinal directions * Approximately ██ to ██ m of shoreline, depending on the tide. * Two (2) pots used for preparing food. They are capable of converting cooked food back into a raw state, the process of which is not understood. * A portal leading back to Gielinor that only functions when SCP-RS-018 is asleep. SCP-RS-018-2 is a Caucasian female that resides on the islet. She claims to be a servant of "Bob" and will explain that it desires raw fish. Upon further questioning, SCP-RS-018-2 will direct the subject towards one of four (4) spots along the shore, each marked with a statue. Fish can be readily caught in these areas but do not match any known species. They are in an initially cooked state and must be "uncooked" in the pots; this normally takes 15 to 25 minutes. Once fed a single fish, SCP-RS-018 will begin to rest and eventually fall asleep, at which point the portal will function. Subjects entering the portal are transported to their original location prior to abduction. Sleep-inducing agents, such as anesthetic gases and ethers, can render SCP-RS-018 unconscious and provide immediate access to the portal. "Bob" is only satisfied if the fish is caught at a spot indicated by the servant; any others cause it to become angry and demand additional fish. SCP-RS-018-2 appears to have an innate knowledge of the required type of fish despite the apparent lack communication. She has refused to elaborate on the source of this information, only claiming that she "just knows." Research into possible telepathic links between SCP-RS-018 and SCP-RS-018-2 is ongoing. Besides her awareness of the "right" fishing spot, SCP-RS-018-2 appears to be an otherwise normal human female. However, she suffers from Stockholm syndrome and refuses to leave the island; a full psychological evaluation is not possible as a result. Efforts to identify her are ongoing. Historical data suggests that subjects are far more likely to be transported to SCP-RS-018-A during SCP-RS-018 manifestations. The prison and islet are believed to be in the same dimension; although GPS trackers do not function in either location, the use of distance measuring equipment indicates that SCP-RS-018-A and SCP-RS-018-B are approximately ███ km apart. Note from O5-3: As SCP-RS-018 is not overtly hostile or dangerous, an upgrade to Keter is not necessary for the time being. Note from O5-6: It goes without saying, but requests to terminate SCP-RS-018 will also be denied. We are the SCP Foundation, not the Global Occult Coalition. Addendum RS-018-1: Transcript of video log RS-018-█ (dated █ Pentember, Year 16█ of the Fifth Age) Researcher John ██████ was transported to SCP-RS-018-B while studying an unrelated SCP object. He was able to record the incident on video. 0:00:00 - ██████ is preparing to work on SCP-RS-███ in a test chamber FOR BREVITY 0:07:42 - appears in the chamber next to Researcher ██████ and disappears with him 0:07:48 - ██████ is dazed for several seconds before regaining his composure 0:07:55 - Researcher ██████: Huh? 0:07:58 - Researcher ██████: What the EXPUNGED is this place? 0:08:06 - SCP-RS-018: On my island. 0:08:11 - Researcher ██████: Who brought me here? 0:08:15 - SCP-RS-018: That would be telling. 0:08:28 - ██████ notices the presence of SCP-RS-018-2 0:08:38 - Researcher ██████: I need help. I've been kidnapped by this evil... cat... thing. 0:08:44 - SCP-RS-018-2: unintelligible 0:08:49 - Researcher ██████: Say again? 0:08:53 - SCP-RS-018-2: I c-c-c-can't help you. He'd kill us all. 0:09:12 - Researcher ██████: Listen, he's just a EXPUNGED cat. There has to be something I could do! 0:09:19 - SCP-RS-018-2: F-f-f-fish. 0:09:17 - Researcher ██████: What? 0:09:20 - SCP-RS-018-2: Give him the f-f-f-fish he likes. He might f-f-f-fall asleep. 0:09:32 - points Researcher ██████ towards the northern statue 0:09:40 - Researcher ██████: Near the beach, right? 0:09:47 - SCP-RS-018-2: Y-y-y-yes. FOR BREVITY 0:35:01 - ██████ is able to catch several fish after around 25 minutes. They appear to be already cooked. 0:36:32 - ██████ places a single fish into one of the pots. It gradually takes on a raw appearance. Thermal imaging shows the contents of the pot to be just above ambient temperature. FOR BREVITY 0:53:27 - Researcher ██████: All right, this looks done now. 0:54:18 - ██████ offers the "uncooked" fish to SCP-RS-018 0:54:26 - begins consuming the fish 0:54:52 - SCP-RS-018: mumbling That's delicious... 1:07:20 - shuts its eyes and appears to begin napping. Researcher ██████ turns towards the portal, at which point SCP-RS-018-2 runs towards Researcher ██████ and embraces him. 1:08:10 - SCP-RS-018-2: crying Please don't leave. crying You're the first person I've seen in months. 1:08:27 - cries in ██████'s arms as he comforts her 1:10:11 - Researcher ██████: Listen to me. Come back with me to Gielinor. We can get you back to your family. 1:10:44 - SCP-RS-018-2: crying But I can't leave. crying I love Bob. 1:10:59 - continues crying Researcher ██████'s arms 1:13:02 - Researcher ██████: Listen to me. We can get you back home, but I really need to go soon. If you're going to insist on staying with that crazy cat, then I have no choice but to leave you here. 1:13:40 - SCP-RS-018-2: Then go. I'm happy here. 1:14:13 - ██████ and SCP-RS-018-2 stop embracing. The servant can be heard crying in the background as Researcher ██████ enters the portal and reappears in test chamber 1:17:26 - ██████ shuts off camera Researcher ██████ was able to retain three (3) specimens of the "uncooked" fish. One (1) was heated on a standard range; the cooked fish was reported to have a strong stench but no anomalous properties. The remaining fish are kept at Site-██ for research. Note from Dr. ███ Alder: Good god, that girl is all kinds of EXPUNGED up. Addendum RS-018-2: Agent Mike C█████ was able to obtain a DNA sample from SCP-RS-018-2 on ██ Raktuber, Year 16█ of the Fifth Age after being abducted. She has been tentatively identified as 2█-year-old █████ ██████, who has been reported missing since 9 Septober, Year 16█ of the Fifth Age. Requests to extract her from SCP-RS-018-B have been denied. Note from Dr. ███ Alder: If that nutcase of a lady doesn't want to leave her crazy feline lover, then leave her be. Whatever floats her boat is none of our business. Addendum RS-018-3: Agent Barbara S████ was transported to SCP-RS-018-B while working in Ardougne on █ Ire of Phyrrys, Year 1 of the Sixth Age. The agent, who describes herself as an animal lover, immediately began stroking SCP-RS-018 upon arrival. "Bob" appeared to enjoy the attention but nonetheless demanded fish before allowing her to leave. He is one spoiled brat, just like my cat! -- Barbara S.